


Three's a crowd

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: I'm not sick... I'm...





	

"Morning, my love." Bucky awoke to the sound of Steve murmuring in his ear and the undeniable sense that something was wrong. He lay there for a few moments, listening to the other breathing, that uneasy feeling was still there, a pit in his stomach. It made him feel ill. He wanted to bid his love good morning but he couldn't if he talked he feared he would throw up.

He stayed still for another excruciatingly long minute, hoping that the sickening feeling would go away, but it didn't. He couldn't take it any longer. He climbed out of bed, pushing Steve's arm from around his waist, and almost ran to the bathroom. He could barely hear Steve's voice, asking after him as he violently threw up what he could only assume what was last nights dinner.

He heard Steve rush in beside him and turned his head to acknowledge him before throwing up into the toilet again. Steve dropped to his knees next to him and carefully pulled Bucky's hair away, holding it back as the other man retched and coughed. It wasn't a pretty sight. Bucky reached blindly for toilet roll, something to wipe the spit and strings of vomit that hung from his mouth. Steve, being the caring man he is, grabbed a hair tie and quickly put Bucky'a hair into a low ponytail before giving him a wad of toilet paper. While his lover wiped his mouth, Steve grabbed one of the glasses on the sink and filled it with tap water, handing it to Bucky.

'Thank you..." Bucky's voice was already getting hoarse from the retching as he took a gulp of water. He felt fine. For about ten seconds. He threw up again, this time the power of the retch forcing it out his nose too. He coughed and choked, using more tissue to clean his nostrils, trying to get a passage to breath through.

Steve rubbed his back, trying to comfort him in any way. "I'm going to do some googling, see if there's anything we can do to help, okay? Call out if you need me." He kissed the top of Bucky's head before standing up. Steve didn't want to leave Bucky, but he knew he wouldn't be a huge amount of help just sitting here.

Once Steve had left, and Bucky had thrown up one more time, he started to feel a little better. He managed to pull his phone from where it was on charge by the sink. He googled 'sickness in the morning'. Everything that came up was about pregnancy. But he couldn't get pregnant, right? He knew he was an omega and that male omegas could be impregnated but HYDRA had made sure that he couldn't, made him infertile, at least that's what he thought.

But he might as well try a pregnancy test anyway, right? He knew they had one, Nat had given it to them as a joke when Bucky had said he was craving jelly a few months back. He scoured the drawers until he found the box he was looking for.

He read through the instructions, simple enough, pee on the stick, wait ten minutes and it will have one like for negative, two for positive. It was worth a try.

He shakily stood up and held the test out, it was harder than he thought it would be to pee in the right spot but he finally managed it. Now to wait.

The wait would have been worse, but with Bucky needing to throw up for almost the entire time it wasn't too bad. Once he found himself able to sit up for more than a minute without retching he finally reached for the test results.

Two lines.

That made him sick to his core, more so than the morning sickness. He couldn't be pregnant, he couldn't have a child. He was an ex-assassin with far too many problems he couldn't raise a child. He panicked.

The panic caused him to throw up again. He couldn't do this, he needed Steve.

"STEVE!" He called out, panic clear in his voice. He heard the rushing of footsteps and soon enough Steve was at the door. Bucky looked dreadful, tears on his cheeks, clutching something in his metal arm tight enough to break whatever it was. "I'm not sick... I'm... I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
